Dark Meta Knight
Summary Dark Meta Knight is a counterpart of Meta Knight that originates from the once peaceful Mirror World, he was corrupted into evil by Dark Mind along with the rest of that reality. Dark Meta Knight a recurring villain in the Kirby series, first appearing as the secondary antagonist and boss character in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and the surprise final boss of the Dededetour sub-game in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He appears in Star Allies participating with Kirby & co., being the least redeemed villain that's helping the cast. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Dark Meta Knight Origin: Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Comparable to Meta Knight. See note below Classification: Mirror World version of Meta Knight, Darkest Shadow of the Strongest Warrior, Star Ally (In Star Allies) Powers and Abilities: (Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section) By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Expert Swordsmanship, Vehicular Mastery, Flight, Natural Weaponry (Always hits foes & cuts things reached by his wings when flying), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid in combat, Low-High over time. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire. Came back after years from having his body being completely shattered and reduced to nothing visible, does the same thing upon being defeated in The TRUE Arena of Triple Deluxe [https://youtu.be/VTqUQ-_6Mug?t=196 and in Star Allies]. Other inhabitants of the Mirror World also have their body shattered like a mirror upon taking enough damage, with one of them seemingly recovering from this in the middle of combat), Immortality (Type 3), Multiple forms of Attack Reflection, Can enter inside a mirror to be unaffected by attacks, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Matter Manipulation (Can split people into four of themselves), Transformation/Limited Shapeshifting (Made himself look like Meta Knight, which involved changing his color and the scar in his mask), Can summon giant swords & mirrors, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power. Can bestow individual elemental powers when using them himself), Combining powers with allies he gains access to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation and enhanced Air Manipulation, Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars, they are also able to create the Star Allies Sparkler by turning their desire to save everyone into it), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) |-|Dimension Mirror= As before, using the Dimension Mirror he gains access to Dimensional Travel, Sealing and BFR (Sealed Meta Knight in the Dimension Mirror. Attracted King Dedede to the Mirror World), Corruption (Eventually turned Queen Sectonia evil by corrupting the mirror off-screen, similar to how Dark Mind corrupted the mirrors of the Mirror World. The Dimension Mirror wasn't corrupt after Dark Mind's defeat), the Dimension Mirror itself can teleport |-|Optional Equipment= Everything he has by himself, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Invulnerability with Invincibility Candy, Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Easily defeated Meta Knight, seemingly one-shotting him. Has fought evenly with 4 Kirbys. Able to contend with King Dedede and Kirby in Triple Deluxe, after they defeated Magolor), able to negate durability in some ways | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of: Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), Hyness, Morpho Knight and Void Termina), able to negate durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Kirby and Meta Knight. Can keep up with Kirby and King Dedede in combat, and defended himself from their attacks by blocking them with his sword. Can keep up with fellow Star Allies such as Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters, and they are comparable to Morpho Knight and Void Termina, with whom they can fight. Along with other Star Allies, he can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took many blows from Kirby before being defeated) | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby & Meta Knight) Range: Standard melee range with his sword, interstellar with projectiles (Scaling from Kirby), presumably Low Multiversal with summoning and protecting himself inside a mirror (Should be using swords from, and hiding within the Mirror World, a realm separate from the universe). Low Multiversal with Dimension Mirror Standard Equipment: His sword. *'Optional Equipment:' The Dimension Mirror | As before, Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler *'Can Create/Summon:' Nothing | A Friend Star Intelligence: Unknown. Should be comparable to Meta Knight. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Pre-Star Allies | Post-Star Allies Note: Dark Meta Knight was stated to have been sealed for "aeons" from Amazing Mirror to Triple Deluxe in the Mirror World, which is a mistranslation, although there could have been a time of at least 1000 years between those games given Queen Sectonia's supposed age, which was measured after she was corrupted by Dark Meta Knight after Amazing Mirror. This would scale to many characters shown before that game, but a confirmation would be needed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. |-|Unique Powers= Dark Meta Knight's Dark Calibur-Kirby Star Allies.gif|Dark Calibur Kirby Star Allies-Dark Meta Knight's_Reflector Shield.gif|Reflector Shield *'Dark Calibur:' After briefly charging power, Dark Meta Knight lunges slightly forward and up into the air. Any enemies caught in this attack will be sliced multiple times and then smashed into the ground. Dark Meta Knight seems to be using duplicates of himself when slicing the target, much like Meta Knight uses duplicates of himself when using Darkness Illusion, which in turn is similar to his Meta Calibur technique, which is his version of Dark Calibur. *'Reflector Shield:' Dark Meta Knight hides inside a mirror, which reflects enemy projectiles. He is likely to be within the Mirror World, a realm in the Kirby-verse with great similarities to the regular universe. Simply enter a mirror as an object is not an ability he or anyone have shown to possess. Dark Meta Knight can stay in the mirror as he wants to, and get out of it at will. |-|Common Powers= Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Dark Meta Knight making use of a Friend Heart *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Dark Meta Knight generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Dark Meta Knight. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Dark Meta Knight transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Dark Meta Knight becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Dark Meta Knight summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Dark Meta Knight uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Gallery M3nBrsG.png|Dark Meta Knight in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Dark_Meta_Knight-KSA.png|Dark Meta Knight in Kirby Star Allies Dark_Meta_Knight's_pause_1-Kirby_Star_Allies.png|Dark Meta Knight's first pause description in Kirby Star Allies Dark Meta Knight's second pause description in Kirby Star Allies.png|Dark Meta Knight's second pause description in Kirby Star Allies Kirby_the_Amazing_Mirror_-_DMK_divides_Kirby.gif Kirby_Star_Allies-DMK_divides_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.gif Dark_Meta_Knight_vs_Meta_Knight-DMK_Dream_Friend_trailer.gif|Dark Meta Knight fighting Meta Knight in his trailer as a Dream Friend Dark Meta Knight Battle - Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Music Extended Boss Battle (Amazing Mirror) & Dark Mind Phase 2 - Kirby Star Allies OST Extended Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Skullknightmon (Digimon) Skullknightmon's profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Kirby Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Air Users Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealing Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Matter Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Water Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Mirror Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summons Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 4